An organic EL element is provided as one of light sources of light emitting devices such as lighting devices or display devices. The organic EL element has a configuration in which an organic layer is disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The organic layer has a multilayer structure in which a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, and an electron injection layer are stacked.
Conventionally, a vacuum film formation method (for example, vapor deposition method) has been used as a method of manufacturing each layer constituting the organic layer. On the contrary, recently, a case where the organic layer is formed by a coating method is being examined. However, in the current circumstances, it is difficult to form all layers of the organic layer by a coating method. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses forming a hole injection layer and a portion of a hole transport layer by a coating method and forming the remaining portion of the hole transport layer and a light emitting layer by a vapor deposition method.
Patent Document 2 also discloses forming a portion of a hole transport layer by a coating method and forming the remaining portion of the hole transport layer and a light emitting layer by a vapor deposition method. Patent Document 2 discloses also forming an electron transport layer positioned on the light emitting layer by a vapor deposition method.